


Fill my lungs

by Saratoga3



Series: Haikyuu!! sickfics and suffering. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asahi drowns though, Coming Out, Drowning, F/F, Holidays, Hospitals, I live for their suffering, M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth, Summer, Volleyball Dorks in Love, but i cant stand character deaths, so it always ends up okay, they are all so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratoga3/pseuds/Saratoga3
Summary: Basically, a trip to a lake takes a turn for the worst.





	Fill my lungs

**Author's Note:**

> So last month I went to my friend's beach house and we watched all of Haikyuu!!. And when we were at the pool playing with our friends I suddenly got an idea for a fanfic. So after a while thinking of who would be the target of my cruelty, I ended up with this fanfic. I hope you enjoy it!

The sun blazzed over their heads as cicadas sang enthusiastically. It was a well known fact that every single member of the Karasuno Voleyball team loved playing, but that didn't make the heat any more bearable. At least Ukai wasn't making them run laps, not after Suga almost collapsed from heat exhaustion. Also since that day Takeda had been strangely absent.

The next day, they were surprised with a great notice. "Guys, as you must have noticed, I've been absent the last couple of days" Takeda started.   
"And it wasn't without a reason. I got us permission for a trip to the lake next week. Shimizu-chan will give out the forms at the end of practise." But that last bit went unheard, as the boys were too busy jumping and shouting from excitment, overall Hinata and Nishinoya. The third years were looking fondly at their kouhais, feeling happy just because the younger did.

And so, the day arrived. The boys rushed out of the bus, quickly throwing their towels and clothes without really minding where they landed before jumping into the water. Only Suga and Daichi took their time to leave their stuff organised. Everyone was a little surprised, as even Tsukishima jumped in and sighted contently after resurfacing. Their teachers stayed out of the water, keeping an eye on the group and reminding them to be careful.

Somehow, and without even realising what they were doing, some of them ended up having a 3 vs 3 match. The layout was Suga, Daichi and Asahi against Hinata, Kageyama and Nishinoya. They were having a hard time getting adapted to the water, as it made their movements slower. You could say that Kageyama was the one with the best position, as his teammates were shorter than him and they had to stay at the swallower part. Meanwhile, Hinata was having a really rough time, as he couldn't make his quick attack, the water slowing him way too much, and his jumps weren't nearly high enough. Also, as he couldn't position himself properly in the air, his spikes were centered in strenght rather than control. It was one of those spikes that hit Asahi in the chest, knocking him down, but the ball up. The hit emptied his lungs of all air, and he could feel himself sinking down, unnable to move or ask for help as he kept falling toward the groung underneath him. It wasn't that deep, and yet it felt as he was drowning at the deepest part of the ocean. And for a moment he wondered if he was going to die then and there.

Back at the surface, Hinata's team won the point, as his spike landed right at the spot where Asahi was supposed to be standing. But were was the teen? Realisation washed over the boys as Suga and Daichi dived down looking for their friend and Hinata and Kageyama ran to the shore to alert their teacher. Yet, Nishinoya stood frozen in place, too worried to go to his teachers, too scared to go under.

Under the water, the crow parents looked frantically for their teammate. Such a big guy couldn't be that hard to find, could he? It was Daichi who located the unconscious teen, alerting Suga, as they each took one of his arms and dragged him up and out of the water, followed closely by their libero, who had quickly rushed to their side when he saw them carrying the unconscious boy. By the time they reached the shore, all the others were already there, staring intensely as they laid Asahi on his back. The other third years were left panting, watching as Ukai examined the player. The blond man first checked for injuries: there were none. He then laid his head on the boys chest and felt relieved when he heard his heart beating, yet when he placed his hand over his mouth and nose, he found out his breathing to be way too shallow.  
"Fuck, his breathing's too weak. Takeda-sensei, call an ambulance" It was all he said before he started performing mouth-to-mouth. Every few breaths he stopped, praying for the kid to have any kind of reaction. Around him everyone was holding their breath, Hinata hugged Kageyama tightly and Suga loked like he was about to have a breakdown.  
"Come on, breathe" He said before continouing. Suddenly a cough ragged the teen's body, and he was turned to his side to vomit all the water he had swallowed. The libero, who had been frozen in shock during the whole process, moved to his boyfriend's side and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Sahi! Sahi, can you hear me?" He bent down so he was looking directly at his boyfriend's face. His eyes opened slowly.   
"...Yuu?" He said, sounding genuinely confused. The boy with the blond tuff started crying.  
"Asahi, *sniff* thank god" The older tried to sit up, but a hand stopped him. "Azumane-kun, lay down, the ambulace is on it's way" It was coach Ukai.   
"What hapenned?" He sounded discombobulated.   
"Sahi, you drowned"

"Oh". Everyone fell silent as they waited for the paramedics. 

Upon their arrival, they asked a few questions and got the ace on the ambulance, they wanted to run a couple of tests and make sure all the water was out of his lungs. They looked at the two adults.   
"We need one of you to come" Ukai nodded, and just as he was about to get on, he was stopped by a now fully clothed Nishinoya, who was also carrying his boyfriend's clothes, which the coach had completely forgotten about.  
"I'm going too" It wasn't a question, nor a request. The medics didn't seem to care, so he just jumped in with the coach.

The ride was silent, but the two students were holding hands the whole time. Once they arrived at the hospital, they were told to wait while they ran some tests. They sat on the horribly uncomfortable chairs of the waiting room, and the adult finally broke the silence.   
"Nishinoya-kun, are you and Azumane-kun, like, going out or something?" Damn, it sounded awful in his head, but saying it out loud was even worse. The boy looked mildly surprised.  
"Yeah, it's been almost eighteen months now" He sounded... embarrased? No, that wasn't it. Afraid.   
"Is there any reason you kept it a secret?" He took a moment to think of his answer.   
"It wasn't exactly a secret, everyone in the team knows. It's just that once there were a couple of boys dating in school, and when the teachers found out, they were suspended for a month and had to take extra classes. So we were kind of afraid" Ukai looked uterly pissed, although he knew it wasn't about him, but rather about the teachers.  
"Well, neither Takeda-sensei nor I would do something like that, so you don't have to worry anymore. Are there any other couples I should know about?" The boy loked so much more relaxed now.   
"Yeah, a few, actually. Daichi and Suga have been going out for more than two years. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima have been a couple for almost a year. Kageyama and Hinata started dating about a month ago, and I think there's something going on between our managers, though that doesn't mean we won't protect Shimizu-san. We could even be called the gay volleyball team and it'd be incredibly accurate" He giggled a bit. Ukai sighted and relaxed into his chair. He was about to do something stupid.  
"I'm probably gonna be scolded for what I'm about to say, but Takeda-sensei and I have been going out for a while too" The boy laughted really hard.  
"Come on, coach. We had already figured that one out, we just didn't want to be unpolite" That had the man turning a bright shade of red, while his student still laughed like there wasn't a tomorrow. Footsteps were heard, followed closely by a familiar voice.   
"What's so funny?" A voice interrumpted. "Sahi!" Nishinoya threw himself on his boyfriends arms and happily kissed him, and Ukai couldn't help it but smile.  
"I'm so glad you're okay. I love you"  
"Yeah. I love you too"


End file.
